


Cafe Bistro

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine likes his new job, but his manager doesn’t like him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe Bistro

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine gets a job, but his supervisor and/or boss is homophobic. How far does it go before someone notices?

Blaine is very proud of who he is.

He knows he has been gay since the moment he was born and it is just a part of him, as natural as his hair color or eye color. He never saw it as something to be ashamed of or hide.

Until he got a job at Café Bistro.

First off, the name was stupid. Café was one thing and bistro was another. The owner was a sweet, older woman who visited France once and fell in love. She wanted to bring the feeling of France back to Ohio with her.

Of course, she didn’t like French food so it was all American, which probably made it more popular among the local population. She adored Blaine’s clean cut look and hired him on the spot as a waiter.

So, Blaine arrived on his first day at work dressed in the uniform of a Café Bistro polo, nice jeans and his favorite red shoes with a matching bowtie.

“So…I’m Keith,” A tall, muscular man in the same polo greeted him when he stepped in. “I’m the manager.”

“Oh hi! I’m Blaine,” He smiled brightly, trying to ignore the way Keith looked at him like he was something to be stepped on.

“How old are you?”

“I’m seventeen. Milly just hired me last week,” He shrugged.

“So, how about you take this table right here and I’ll tell you what to do?” He pointed over to a table to two older women who had just sat down.

Blaine hesitated for a moment before grabbing two menus from the hostess stand and walked to the women.

“Hello ladies!” Blaine smiled at both of them. “My name is Blaine and I’ll be helping you out today. You are my first table so please, take it easy on me!”

“I’ll try,” One of them smiled.

“So what can I get you two to drink?”

“You are just the most darling thing!” The other woman patted his cheek and Blaine laughed. “My granddaughter would just love you! I’ll have to bring her next time.”

“I think my boyfriend might be a little upset,” He winked. “Can I get your something to drink?”

The women giggled and ordered their drinks. Blaine turned to smile at Keith but it slid off his face when he saw the glare. He quietly followed the manager to the computer and followed the instructions to type in the order.

“Not bad,” Keith frowned as Blaine handed the women their check. “Just to let you know, all servers have to hand in tips. It’s a dumb rule but Milly should have talked to you about it earlier.”

“Oh…I didn’t know…”

“You want to be a team player right?”

“Of course,” Blaine nodded quickly. His heart sunk and he could feel his shoulder cave in a little. He knew that it wasn’t a rule but he badly needed this job.

“So, we all have to pull our weight,” Keith slapped him hard on the back. “Now start refilling those napkin dispensers.”

Over the next few days Blaine worked harder than he ever had in his life. Keith was rude, abrasive and often “forgot” to schedule other waiters during busy times. Blaine tried to dress a little more plainly and lower his voice but Keith just rolled his eyes at him.

“Keith please,” He begged as he was refilling drinks. “I have seven tables all to myself. Can you take some orders or something?”

“Can’t you handle it?”

“I mean…it’s a lot!” Blaine’s feet were killing him.

“I knew Milly shouldn’t have hired a fairy,” He rolled his eyes. “Well, I’ll help. Don’t want to upset your delicate temperament.”

Blaine winced and bit his lip, ducking his head as he carried the drinks back to the table. He knew what Keith was doing was wrong. He was bullying him and berating him constantly but he just had to push on and ignore it.

It wasn’t the worst he’d ever been treated.

Then one night he was the only waiter on schedule and they were slammed. Every table was full and Blaine was desperately trying to fill every order. Keith was breathing down his neck, snapping at him for not going fast enough or not doing it right.

“Excuse me?” A young woman with her husband and two kids called him over. “This was supposed to be diet.”

“Of course,” Blaine mentally kicked himself for making such a stupid mistake. “I am so sorry ma’am. Let me just grab you a new one.”

He all but jogged past the other tables and got her a diet drink, giving her a tired smile as he placed it in front of her. Just as he was putting down the drink, the younger son who look maybe five years old swept his arms out and knocked the drink all over Blaine.

“I’m sorry!” The boy gasped, eyes wide.

“It’s fine buddy,” Blaine gratefully took the offered napkin.

“What’s going on?” Keith suddenly appeared and glared at Blaine. “Ma’am, did this waiter upset your children?”

“Of course not, it…”

“I mean, I wouldn’t want a nancy boy around my children either. God knows if he’s going to touch them or something,” Keith chucked. “You know what I mean? I’ll give you a free slice of cheesecake.”

Blaine stuttered as Keith turned to him.

“That cake is coming out of your paycheck.”

“Now wait just a minute!” The woman shouted, making the entire restaurant go silent. “This young man has been nothing but extremely pleasant and helpful! My son knocked over the drink. How dare you come over and accuse him of trying to molest my children!”

“Ma’am…he’s….”

“So, he’s gay,” The woman looked murderous. “He’s been a wonderful waiter while you have sat in the corner and not helped him even though he’s been extraordinarily busy.”

“I’m a manager.”

“You’ve done nothing but be rude to him. I want your boss, now.”

“Ma’am,” Keith went a little pale as the husband pulled up another chair and encouraged Blaine to take a sit. “I’m sure she…”

“Now.”

Keith hesitated before pulling out his cell phone and dialing the number. The room was still uncomfortably silent but an older man brought Blaine a glass of water.

“Are you alright hun?” The woman asked softly and Blaine nodded, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

“I’m okay,” His voice trembled and she rubbed his back.

“You still have customers,” Keith said softly, looking uncomfortable. “Keep serving until she gets here.”

“I think he needs a rest,” The woman’s husband said.

“Maybe you should serve us,” A man in the back shouted and Keith winced. When Blaine didn’t move he hurried around to help out everyone.

Ten minutes later a confused Milly came into the restaurant, looking worried when she saw Blaine’s red rimmed eyes.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“Well…” Keith started but the woman held up her hand.

“This man was berating our poor waiter with the most disgusting homophobic comments I have ever heard. He accused him of molesting our children and called him every name under the sun. He’s been forcing him to work so hard and hasn’t helped him one bit.”

Milly turned to Keith with wide eyes.

“Is that true?”

“I mean…”

“Is it true or not?”

“Yes,” Keith whispered.

“You’re fired,” Milly spat. “Turn in your uniform and leave. You are not welcome here as an employee or as a customer.”

“Well you shouldn’t hire his kind anyway!”

“His kind is a smart, sweet young man who works hard. The total opposite of you,” Milly’s eyes hardened. “Get. Out.”

Keith stormed out of the restaurant with applause following him.

“Are you alright sweetheart?” Milly crouched down and Blaine hastily tried to wipe tears off his cheeks as he nodded. “Where is the other server?”

“I’m the only one scheduled.”

“He only scheduled you on a Friday night?” Milly looked outraged. “I’ll call up a few people.”

“Sure, sure,” Blaine nodded, standing up. “Give me a second and I can keep working.”

“You’re going home,” She smiled. “Come back on Monday. Take as much time as you want.”

“But…these people have been waiting.”

“We don’t mind waiting,” A man at another table said and everyone nodded in agreement. “Go home and rest up.”

“Thank you so much,” He smiled brightly.

“Call if you need anything sweetpea,” Milly kissed him on the cheek. “You’re my best employee and I couldn’t lose you.”


End file.
